I've Met My True Friend
by HunHan3a
Summary: Kini ia menemukan sahabat baru. Sahabat baru pemilik loker disampingnya. Luhan tidak menyangka semudah ini berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, biasanya ia kesulitan. Mungkin karena yang kita bicarakan ini Sehun, ya? HunHan. Sehun; Luhan. Friendship. Little!Shounen-ai. First fic! And Happy reading! Updated! Always love HunHan :)
1. Chapter 1

Luhan menatap bersemangat pada laptopnya. Ini akhir pekan! Saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya selama seminggu. Akhir pekan ialah dunia tanpa beban, tanpa PR, tanpa belajar dan saatnya memulai dunia malas-malasan. Luhan telah menahan dirinya untuk tidak bermain selama seminggu, dan inilah, surga akhir pekan, waktu bebasnya!

Luhan menekan _power_ pada laptopnya. _Loading_. Dan setelah beberapa saat, munculah kata '_Welcome_' di layar desktopnya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Saatnya menjelajah dunia keduanya!

* * *

><p><strong>I've<strong> Met **My** True Friend

**L**uhan, **O**h **S**ehun

from EXO; from SM Entertaiment

Friendship, **Little**!Shounen-ai

**Thanks for reading ^^/**

* * *

><p>Luhan merupakan seorang pelajar sekolah menengah atas biasa. Hanya saja ia memiliki hobi yang agak sedikit tidak wajar bagi remaja seusianya. Tapi sah-sah saja.. (kan?) Toh dua bulan lagi umurnya 17 tahun. Yeah! Umur ketika dibolehkan dan dibebaskannya seluruh 'peraturan-mengekang'.<p>

Kini layar desktopnya telah muncul. Menampilkan _background_ dua karakter anime favoritnya. Haha. Yeah. Luhan menyukai Jepang, walau ia Chinese dan tinggal di Korea. Luhan memang menyukai anime tapi tidak sampai pada tahap akut dan ia juga bukan otaku. Kecintaannya hanya pada anime dengan genre seperti ini.

Luhan mengklik tombol _start_ dan membuka menu '_Computer_'. Klik _Local Disk (D:),_ klik '_my another world'_, klik _'S-A_', klik _'Januari_', klik _'Belum Publish_'.

Dan dilayarnya kini terpampang empat file Microsoft word dalam folder 'Belum Publish'. Ia sedikit lupa yang mana yang akan dipilihnya untuk dipublish hari ini. Mungkin yang judulnya 'Ours' saja. Tapi ia juga harus tetap merundingkannya dengan Hunnie. Dan ini masih pukul 16.00, Hunnie jarang online jam ini. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Dan beralih untuk membuka file 'Ours'nya saja.

Dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam dunia ceritanya. Matanya lincah membaca dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan tulisannya. Memperbaiki spasi juga font dan lainnya. Terkadang waktu memang berlalu agak terlalu cepat. Ketika ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah jam, ternyata ini sudah 17.32. Huppft! Hunnie paling tidak akan online minimal pukul 22.00 saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Maklumlah sepertinya ia anak yang memiliki banyak teman sehingga mungkin ia akan hang out bersama teman-temannya, dan tidak dirumah saja seperti dirinya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya sedikit sedih dan berlalu ke bawah untuk mandi. Sebelum teriakan eommanya terdengar.

* * *

><p>Pukul 19.14 ia sudah siap kembali di depan laptopnya. Ia telah mandi, makan dan juga sudah wawancara dengan eommanya. Haha. Ini kebiasaan aneh dari eomma Luhan untuk selalu mewawancarai Luhan tiap akhir pekan. Tentang sekolah, nilai-nilai sekolahnya, ulangan-ulangan, bahkan tentang teman-teman dan perempuan cantik pun ditanyakan eommanya! Terkadang ia senang, karena ia tau itu adalah wujud perhatian eomma padanya, tapi kadang kebiasaan aneh itu juga membuatnya kesal.<p>

Seperti hari ini. Tadi eommanya bertanya, "Lulu, minggu ini berapa banyak hati perempuan yang kamu tolak?" Luhan hanya dapat melongo ketika mendengarnya. Hei, Luhan tau kok kalau ia manly, tapi ia juga bukan satu-satunya primadona di sekolahnya. Dan tidak setiap hari juga perempuan-perempuan itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan, lagian.. hei, ini privasi! "Kenapa Lulu selalu menolak mereka, sayang? Apakah Luhan telah memiliki seseorang yang disukai? Ahh,, Lulu eomma sudah dewasa," Luhan makin tercengang ketika eommanya berkata itu sambil mencubit pipinya. "Atau kamu menyukai seorang cowok, anakku? Kyyaa,, Asalkan yang setampan Chanyeol dan Kai EXO yaa, anakku?" Dan Luhan resmi kabur mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Eommanya seorang fujoshi. Tak hanya itu, tapi seorang fujoshi akut! Bahkan sampai-sampai ia, Luhan yang sangat manly ini, disebut eommanya cocok untuk menjadi uke! Aigoo, eommanya benar-benar fujoshi tingkat high!

Luhan menghela napas panjang ketika mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu, yang menimpanya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi. Ia juga mendoakan agar ibunya bisa sembuh dari virus fujoshi-akut, dan berhenti untuk mengata-ngataniya uke idaman. Ckckck..

Malam ini rencananya ia akan mempublish cerita 'Ours' itu. 'Ours' ini sebenarnya fanficition, cerita fiksi buatan fans tentang idolanya. Luhan juga membuatnya. Dulunya ia hanya iseng mempublish ceritanya, tak ia sangka mendapat sambutan yang baik dari pembacanya. Dan saat itulah ia bertemu Hunnie. Hunnie salah seorang pembaca yang merasa tertarik untuk memvisualkan fanficnya. Ia semula ragu, karena yaa Hunnie orang asing baginya. Namun, karena Hunnie gigih dan dia selalu membuat Luhan nyaman, maka Luhanpun bersedia untuk menjadi pathnernya. Dan saat pertama kali Luhan melihat kiriman gambaran Hunnie.. Wow! Itu ekspresinya yang paling tepat. Karena.. Gambaran Hunnie benar-benar daebak!

Nah, fic 'Ours' ini oneshot yang dipublishnya. Biasanya ia dan Hunnie rajin mempublish fic setiap akhir pekan diakun mereka berdua. Akun yang mereka asuh dan mereka buat berdua, akun di salah satu situs fanfic yang ramai, dengan nama akun mereka : HunHan. Hunnie dan Luhan. Ehehe Sebenarnya Luhan belum pernah bertemu Hunnie secara langsung, tapi ia merasa nyaman dan merasa mudah mengobrol dengan Hunnie.

Fanfic 'Ours' ini oneshot ke limabelas yang mereka publish. Yang chaptered sudah tamat empat fic, dan yang masih progress ada dua fic. Jadi keseluruha kaloborasi mereka ialah dua puluh satu fic. Luhan bertugas sebagai penulis ceritanya, Hunnie bagian ide dan tema dan juga ia yang selalu membuat poster fic mereka. Luhan selalu percaya akan kehebatan Hunnie dalam menggambar dan ide-idenya yang juga keren menurutnya.

'Ours' ini meceritakan petualangan seorang tokoh yang ingin bebas. Bebas melangkah. Bebas meraih harapannya. Ditengah keterbatasan penglihatan yang dimilikinya. Ide cerita ini sudah Hunnie sampaikan dua minggu yang lalu, Luhan baru membuatnya hari Kamis kemaren dan akhirnya selesai hari ini.

Karena bingung mau melakukan apa, Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat review dari fic mereka minggu kemaren yang judulnya 'They Worlds'. Itu berchapter, dan Luhan akan menamatkannya kira-kira tiga chapter lagi mungkin.

Ia memulai koneksi internetnya, dan mengklik situs tempat akunnya dan Hunnie. _Sign In_. Isi _password_. Dan Luhan telah sampai di akunnya dan Hunnie. Tertera disana ada 115 pemberitahuan, dan 54 permintaan pertemanan. Oke! Luhan siap!

Pertama, biasanya ia dan Hunnie akan meng-_accept _semua permintaan pertemanan yang masuk. Dan.. 54 permintaan pertemanan _accepted. _Lalu beralih untuk membaca 115 pemberitahuan dari pengguna akun lainnya. Terdapat 50 favorit atas cerita dan 65 review dari beberapa ficnya. Ia memulai dengan membaca review dari fic yang dipublishnya seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynn_V<strong> : Waaa,, Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu pada Syuya-kun.. T~T Biarkan sajaaa.. Dan segera perbahaui ceritanya HunHannie-san,, Saya tidak sabarrr!

* * *

><p>Ia tersenyum membaca review itu. Dan ia membalas,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HunHan:<strong> Hei Wynn_V, terimakasih atas reviewnya~~ Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaharuinya secepatnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan tenang saja, saya tidak akan mencelakakan Syuya-chan kok, ia kan OTP saya.. hihi -Han

* * *

><p>Luhan mengirim balasannya, dan kembali membaca dan membalas beberapa review yang mereka terima. Biasanya ia juga Hunnie akan menulis dari siapa balasan review tersebut, karena mereka jujur bahwa akun mereka ialah akun bersama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Taka-chan-kun-loverss<strong> : Kyaaaa Aku penggemar beratmu Hunniieee! Gambaranmu sangat-sangat bagus Hunnie,, Sangat-sangat tampak seperti aslinyaa.. Hunnie aku mencintaimu 3 3 Dan Hei, Hanniee! Aku juga mencintaimuuu

* * *

><p>Luhan kembali tertawa dan melalui komentar ini untuk dibalas Hunnie nanti.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Styuyu-kunnn :<strong> Hannie-chan ceritamu sangat menyentuh perasaanku.. Segera perbaharui! Jeballl~~ Bbuing-bbuing.. Dan Hunnie-chan, gambaranmu sungguh sangat kerenn

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuyaninnee<strong> : Cerita dan gambar kalian memuaskan hasrat fujoshiku! Aku fansmuuu HunHan-sshii Saranghaeee~~

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuri-ya<strong> : Cepat perbaharui! Aku selalu menunggu~~

* * *

><p>Dan banyak lainnya. Luhan selalu merasa senang dengan respon pembaca atas cerita dan gambaran mereka. Dan.. Kalian menangkap terdapat kata 'fujoshi' dalam salah satu review? Kalian tidak salah lihat kok. Itu bukan typo dari pembaca. Itu memang benar! Bukankah Luhan sudah bilang kalau ia mempunyai hobi yang aneh.. Dan inilah hobinya.. Menulis fanfic tentang karakter anime favoritnya.. Dengan genre romance (Genre yang lain juga banyak kok! Promosi~~).. Dengan dua karakter yang sama-sama cowok.. Ya, ia dan Hunnie menulis dan menggambar fic dengan dua karakter cowok yang menjalin romansa.. Fic Shounen-ai.. (Bukan yaoi~~ Karena mereka belum cukup umur. Tapi tunggu dua bulan lagi.. dan.. Haha akan beredar fic rate M buatan kami #smirk Eitzz bercanda kok, jangan bilang ke Hunnie yaa?)<p>

Tapi mereka juga tau, tak selamanya fic yang mereka publish mendapat tanggapan yang positif. Ada juga beberapa yang menganggap lain fic mereka. Menganggap lain fic shounen-ai mereka, mencerca fic buatannya. Luhan terkadang masih sedih ketika melihat respon seperti ini, tapi dia tau itu juga untuk membangun dan memperbaiki lagi kualitas ficnya. Disaat seperti itu, biasanya Hunnielah yang menghiburnya, yang mengatakan itu bukan salahnya, bahwa ficnya itu sungguh sudah bagus sekali. Setiap teringat ini. Luhan akan selalu berterima kasih pada Hunnie.

Tapi walau Luhan menyukai dan menulis fic seperti itu ia tetap straight kok. (..?) Ia masih suka cewek kok. (Beneran?) Jangan biarkan ia benar-benar jadi uke! Luhan mengaku manly. Ia manly!

* * *

><p><strong>Anonim <strong>: Kalian gay? Sampah! Hapus cerita jelek seperti ini! Musnahkan!

* * *

><p><strong>Hugeyeah<strong> : Saya suka gaya penceritaan dan tehnik gambar kalian, tapi karena ini yaoi.. ewww

* * *

><p><strong>Junii-shhi<strong> : Saya berharap kalian akan beralih ke fic straight saja.. Fic slash itu sampah!

* * *

><p><strong>Daenna : <strong>Fanfic apa ini! Ceritanya hancur banget, terlalu monoton, gak masuk akal.. Kelebihan fic ini hanya covernya saja!

* * *

><p>Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja saat membaca komentar negative dari pembacanya ia akan merasa sedih. Ia kehilangan mood membalas reviewnya dan segera beralih ke dinding chattingnya dengan Hunnie. Mungkin Hunnie sudah datang dan berkenan menghiburnya.. Lagi..<p>

Sebenarnya, walau ia sudah mengenal Hunnie sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, ia masih buta apapun soal Hunnie. Yang ia tau, Hunnie adalah seorang palajar tingkat menengah atas sama sepertinya. Tapi ini dunia maya, jadi bisa saja Hunnie memalsukan identitasnya. Tapi seberapapun Luhan memikirkannya, ia akan selalu menemukan dirinya percaya penuh pada apa yang dikatakan Hunnie. Tapi, bahkan ia tak tau Hunnie itu perempuan atau laki-laki sepertinyaa! Arghh!

**Hunniee** : Hanniee-chan!

_Ting_. Terdapat satu pesan belum terbaca didinding _chatting_nya. Itu dari Hunnie. Ia online sekarang!

**Hannie :** Hai ^^/ Aku sudah menyelesaikan fic 'Ours'. Wanna publish?

**Hunniee :** Yep! Gambaranku juga sudah selesai! Fyuhh~~ Lelahnya..

**Hannie : **Ok ^^k Aku atau kamu yang publishnya?

**Hunniee :** Aku boleh? Aku kepingin buat satu moment gambar yang sesuai ceritanya. Lagian aku belum baca. Masa keduluan orang lain sih. Aku harus selalu jadi orang pertama yang membaca ficmu! Ingat itu!

**Hannie **: Oke, oke. ^^k Send.

...

**Hannie **: Hei,, Kamu lama sekali bacanya..

... _No respon_ ..

**Hannie **: Ppali-ppali~~

...

**Hannie** : Hunniee~~~

**Hannie** : Ya udah aku off aja deh! *pout*

...

**Hunniee** : Hei,, Hannie?

**Hunniee** : Hanniee~~ Mian ne? Tadi aku berkonsentrasi bacanya makanya agak lama

... _Ting!_

**Hannie** : Mian cerita buatanku aneh, padahal Hunnie udah capek-capek buatin gambar dan mikirin idenya

**Hunnie**e : Enggak kok, cerianya seru banget.. Aku serasa jadi tokoh utamanya.. Aku mungkin bakalan nangis kalau nggak melihat emomu itu.. Haha

**Hannie **: Apaan sih! ^3^

**Hunniee** : Ommo neomu kawaai~~ Haha

**Hannie** : :D Bahasa apaan kamu itu..

**Hunniee** : Oke mian - mian! Hihi

**Hannie :** Hunniee, tadi aku menemukan 5 komentar negative diantara 65 komentar yang masuk ke akun kita.. Mereka mengomentari soal genre dan shounen-ai yang kita buat.. Dan maaf karena memang benar, tulisanku seperti sampah..

**Hunniee** : Hei kok mikir gitu? Seharusnya Hannie jangan merasa dikucilkan dengan komentar negative itu. Tau gak? Komentar seperti itu jangan dipandang dan jangan dijadikan pematah semangat, jadikan itu pemacu semangat! Berpikir aja gini, pasti mereka ingin kita untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi yang bakal membuat mereka tercengang. Ayo terus belajar. Menurutku, cerita Hannie sudah sangat bagus. Biarkanlah komentar negative itu, yakinlah saja pada dirimu sendiri. Satu kunci : Berani dan Percaya Diri dan Perbaiki. Berjuang Hanniee-ya~ Soal genre yang kita tuliss.. Yahhh~~ Itu kan memang keanehan hobby kita,, :D

**Hannie **: Terima kasih, Hunnie

Luhan tersenyum. Ia memutuskan offline selagi belum ditegur eommanya untuk segera tidur. Luhan anak yang sulit beradaptasi, merasa sulit bergaul. Namun dengan Hunnie, yang bahkan hanya dikenalnya lewat sosial media, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Ia sudah bermimpi tentang ini jauh-jauh hari, bahwa ia ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan Hunnie. Temannya. Pathnernya. Sahabat terbaiknya. Orang yang mengenalkannya untuk tidak takut pada dunia. Untuk tidak takut ketika komentar negative menerpa. Karena dari Hunnie ia belajar berani. Berani melangkah. Berani menghadapi rasa takutnya sendiri. Hunnie bagai saudaranya, sahabat terbaiknya.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Em, salam kenal.. Ini fanfic pertama saya disini.. Jadi maafkan karena tulisannya masih kacau dan banyak kesalahannya ya.. Saya juga agak kesulitan menggunakan dan mencampur antara bahasa baku dan tidak baku.. Jadi maaf bila yang membacanya merasa tidak nyaman..<p>

Saya hanyalah penggemar Hannie dan menyukai HunHan, maaf bila di fic ini saya terkesan memberi image buruk bagi mereka.. Sebenarnya tidak kok, yang buruk itu tulisan saya saja..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca fic saya yang aneh ini ^^..

Berkenan memberikan komentar dan masukan?

Terima kasih dan Annyeong~~ ^^


	2. New bestfriend! But Hunie still number 1

**I've** Met **My** True Friend

**L**uhan, **O**h **S**ehun

from.. EXO?

Friendship, **Little**!Shounen-ai

Don't matter what, Luhan always exo in my heart. Hwaiting, Luhan! Hwaiting, Sehun!

**Here's chapter two. Sorry if this chapter **_lebih hancur_** than chapter before. :D**

****Thanks for reading ^^/****

* * *

><p>Ini masih lumayan pagi, jadi wajar sekolahnya masih sepi. Lorong-lorong sekolah yang biasa penuh sesak kini lenggang. Taman istirahat di tengah lapangan juga kosong melompong. Tempat parkir yang biasa penuh pun baru terisi sedikit.<p>

Luhan cinta pagi hari. Pagi hari yang seperti ini tepatnya. Ketika belum banyak siswa yang datang, sehingga ia bisa melenggang kemanapun ia mau. Biasanya, ketika ramai, Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya di kelas atau di perpustakaan. Alasannya hanya karena ia malu dan merasa tidak mampu bersosialisasi. Ini sudah penyakit Luhan dari kecil. Dan masalah ini sering membuatnya sedih.

Sebenarnya, Luhan juga ingin memiliki banyak sahabat. Ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya tidak hanya di depan laptopnya, ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jalan-jalan bersama temannya. Masalahnya, hanya karena ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak tau mengapa atau karena apa, tapi setiap kali ia ingin bertegur sapa dengan seseorang ia akan langsung merasa gugup. Luhan anak yang sangat perhitungan, terlalu banyak berspekulasi sebelum bertindak. Ketika ia akan berkenalan dengan seseorang, tiba-tiba ia akan merasa gugup, cemas, berpikir bahwa ia takut teman barunya itu tidak menyukai keberadaannya, takut diabaikan, takut bila nanti ditinggalkan karena bila berbicara dengan orang baru ia akan kesulitan sehingga ia akan terbata. Atau malah suasana akan berubah canggung karena ia tidak bisa membangun percakapan.

Ia ingin merubah sikapnya ini. Tapi.. sepetinya ia tak akan bisa. Eommanya juga sering memberikan petuah dan nasihat serta semangat padanya untuk berubah. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ia masihlah Luhan yang ini. Luhan yang pendiam.

Sebenarnya, Luhan juga dapat menjadi anak yang ceria. Itu berlaku bagi orang-orang yang telah lama dikenalnya. Seperti eommanya, appannya, keluarganya, dan sahabat semasa kecilnya, Umin Hyung. Dan tentunya, juga Hunnie. Hunnie membuat Luhan tercengang karena dengan mudah ia dapat berbicara lancar dengan Hunnie, mungkin karena tidak secara langsung yaa. Ia kenal Hunniekan di sosial media. Ahhh,, jadi kepikiran Hunnie..

Luhan kembali menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang masih lenggang. Tadi ia diantar appa kesekolah. Dan tibalah Luhan di tempat penyimpanan barang-barangnya. Loker. Di sekolah Luhan ini, pembagian loker berdasarkan bulan dan tanggal lahir, bukan berdasarkan kelas. Sampai saat ini ia tak tau apa alasan dibalik sistem pembagian seperti itu.

Loker Luhan dibagian April nomor 20. Di samping kirinya nomor 12, itu tandanya saat ini di sekolahnya tidak ada siswa yang tanggal lahirnya 13 sampai 19 bulan April. Jadi dari 12 langsung ke nomor Luhan yang 20.

Dengar-dengar, kalau tidak salah, katanya seseorang yang lokernya di samping Luhan ini, yang bernomor 12, adalah penggambar yang handal. Katanya ia sering mewakili sekolah dalam bidang gambar-menggambar.. Woah! Luhan juga ingin seperti itu. Bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah. Sayangnya, ia hanya anak yang sederhana, dan tak secerdas renking 1.

Luhan mengambil kunci loker dari dalam tasnya. Dan mulai membuka lokernya. Hufft! Seperti biasa. Ketika ia membuka lokernya pasti ada beberapa surat tak dikenal di dalamnya yang ditujukan untuk Luhan. Kebanyakan ialah para siswi yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sebenarnya Luhan tak habis pikir, apa yang dilihat siswi-siswi itu darinya? Menurutnya, ia tidak tampan, ia juga tidak tinggi untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya, lalu ia juga tidak sepintar para renking 1. Lantas apa yang disukai siswi-siswi itu darinya?

Luhan memasukkan lima surat beragam warna itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia bukan laki-laki kasar yang seenaknya membuang surat yang ditulis untuknya. Biasanya ketika sampai rumah ia akan membacanya lalu lantas menyerahkannya kepada eomma yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan surat-surat itu selama ini.

Luhan sedikit senang karena belum pernah satupun dari siswi itu yang menyatakan cinta tepat dihadapannya. Kalau seperti itu, pasti ia akan kesulitan menjawab disebabkan penyakit 'gagal sosialisasi'nya yang akut. Tapi biasanya ada juga sih beberapa siswi 'pemberani' yang menyapanya lalu mencubit pipinya lalu lantas berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan mereka memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Lulu'. Uhh! Itu tidak manly sama sekali. Luhan tidak setuju!

Nah, inilah beberapa alasan yang sama yang ia tangkap dari surat yang dikirimkannya padanya itu. Mereka bilang mereka menyukai Luhan karena Luhan itu imut. Imut!? Tidakkk~~~ Itu tidak manly sama sekali! Luhan tidak setuju! Luhan itu inginnya disebut tampan, bukannya imut!

Karena terlalu fokus pada pemikiran soal ke'manly'annya yang dipertanyakan, Luhan tak mengira kalau ia sudah berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Ia berhenti. Menengok sebentar. "Ah,, Dekat mading." Luhan agak lega, untung ia belum melewati kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Orang itu lebih tinggi darinya.. Hati Luhan lantas berteriak, "Tidakk!~~ Padahal ia hobaeku.." Ya, itu hobae Luhan, dapat dilihat dari lambangnya yang berbeda warna dengan milik Luhan. Dan Luhan tau siapa hobae yang berdiri di depan mading itu. Oh Sehun. Sehun ialah tetangga loker Luhan, ialah sang ahli menggambar di sekolah Luhan.

Didasari rasa penasaran yang mendalam, Luhanpun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sehun. Berdiri dan membaca apapun-itu-kayaknya-gak-penting di mading. Tapi sepertinya ada berita yang penting sih, sampai-sampai Sehun saja dibuat tak berkutik di depan Mading. Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dan memilah berita mana yang penting di Mading itu. Dan berita mana yang membuat Sehun tak berkutik membacanya.

Banyak berita dan artikel ternyata. Ada soal 'Trip to Jeju Island', soal hasil ulangan harian kelas tertentu, soal promosi bimbingan belajar, soal eskul PetA alias Pecinta Alam, lalu soal pengumuman hasil lomba kemaren, soal siswa yang berprestasi.. Eh! Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi? Soal hasil lomba kemaren?

Luhan segera mengalihkan matanya kembali pada artikel tentang itu. Ah! Sekarang Luhan tau apa alasan Sehun tepekur di depan mading ini. Lihat saja! Nama Sehun kembali tertera disana, ia yang akan mewakili kembali sekolah kami dalam ajang gambar-menggambar ilustrasi itu. Beruntungnya anak satu ini. Tapi dia memang berbakat sih. Pernah sekali Luhan melihat hasil gambarannya. Dan Oh! Itu nampak nyata sekali.

Luhan kembali membaca lanjutan artikel itu─

'...bagi pemenang diharapkan mempersiapkan diri karena akan kembali mengikuti lomba melawan sekolah lain,

Tanggal : ** - Januari – 20**

Pukul : 08.00 AM

Pemenang : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Tema : Keluarga..'

─sampai ia menemukan namanya juga tertera disana.. Namanya? Namanya!? Aigooo~ Jadi karangannya kemaren jadi juara? Masa? Yee!~~ Luhan senang sekali.

Jadi ceritanya karena iseng, Luhan pun mengikuti lomba yang diadakan sekolahnya. Lomba menulis dan menggambar. Karena ia hobi menulis, jadi ia berpikir tidak ada salahnyakan untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam lomba itu? Pihak sekolah mangatakan bagi pemenang dari masing-masing lomba tadi akan dikirim berkolaborasi untuk tanding dengan sekolah lain. Dan kini ia sadar. Berarti ia akan berkolaborasi dengan.. Sehun? Benarkah? Tapi, bukankah bidang keahlian mereka berbeda?

Lamunan dan pertanyaan ruwet Luhan serta-merta berterbangan ketika ada sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sehun berdiri tepat menghadapnya. Oh, tadi tangan Sehun..

"Luhan-sunbae?" Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara, Sehun terkenal pendiam, sih. Dan ternyata suaranya mempunyai aksen yang lucu, Luhan suka mendengarnya. "Sunbae?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya ketika yang ditanyainya tak kunjung menjawab. Luhan tesadar. Lalu tersenyum canggung kepada Sehun, "Yaa, Sehun-ssi?" Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak bergemuruh. Ini gejala penyakitnya. Penyakit 'takut sosialisasi ' itu.

"Jadi nanti kita akan berkolaborasikan? Luhan-sunbae sudah baca pengumumannyakan?" Luhan baru sadar bahwa ternyata Sehun tinggi sekali. Ia merasa hatinya retak. Padahal Luhan yang sunbae disini, kok Sehun yang lebih tinggi sih? "Sudah. Err, apa maksud kolaborasi disini, Sehun-ssi? Bukankah kita beda keahlian? Apakah saya juga harus menggambar nantinya? Yahh, padahal gambaran saya minta ampun hancurnyaa.."

Sehun tersenyum, lantas menjawab, "Tidak. Kolaborasi disini maksudnya nanti Sunbae yang membuat ceritanya dan saya yang membuat ilustrasinya, begitu.." Sehun menerangkan dangan baik sekali. Dan Luhan baru sadar. Lihat! Ia bisa bicara lancar dengan Sehun! Ini keajaiban! Gejala penyakitnya hanya jantung yang berdetak berlibahan awal percakapan tadi, tapi setelah itu tidak ada gejala lainnya! Waahh, apakah Luhan sudah sembuh dari penyakit 'takut sosialisasi'? Atau karena ia merasa nyaman berbincang dengan.. Sehun.. ?

"Sunbae?" Luhan kembali tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada Sehun. "Jadi, bagaimana nanti bila kita diskusi soal kerja kita ini? Lombanya minggu depan. Pihak sekolah meminta kita untuk mempersiapkan diri." Luhan tertegun. Minggu depan? Cepat sekali! Mampukan Luhan menulis cerita dalam tenggat waktu seminggu? "Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, Sunbae. Waktunya pasti cukup kok. Lagian kemaren saya juga sudah baca cerita karangan Sunbae, jadi saya sudah cukup mengenal karakter tulisan dan cerita Sunbae." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, Sehun menerangkan panjang sekalii.. Dan apa tadi? Membaca ceritanya?

"Cerita yang mana, Sehun-ssi? Maaf tadi saya agak melamun. Dan yaa, kapan kita diskusinya?" tanya Luhan. "Cerita Sunbae yang membuat Sunbae menang lomba ini. Ceritanya menyentuh sekali. Saya suka. Masalah diskusi, terserah Sunbae saja. Tapi, bolehkan saya minta nomer telepon atau e-mail, Sunbae?" Tak heran Sehun punya banyak fans siswi di sekolah, lihat saja, ia sangat sopan, mempunyai tubuh ideal dan juga paras yang rupawan. 'Bagaimana dengaku?' Luhan tiba-tiba berpikir tentang ke-manly-annya yang masih nol sekali. "Err, cerita saya tidak sebagus gambaran, Sehun-ssi. Ya, boleh, tapi biasanya saya jarang memakai telepon, bolehkan e-mail saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Terserah, Sunbae." Sehun menyodorkan padanya sebuah notebook kecil dan sebuah pulpen. Luhanpun menuliskan alamat e-mailnya disana.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae. Nanti biar saya saja langsung yang menghubungi Sunbae di alamat ini, jadi Sunbae tidak perlu mencatat alamat saya." Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Dan saya permisi dulu, Sunbae, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Sehun tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kelasnya yang berbeda arah dengan kelas luhan. Dan Luhan kembali tersadar. Aigoo~ Sudah banya orang! Malah kini ia jadi pusat perhatian. Pasti karena yang mengajaknya bicara tadi adalah idola sekolah. Ahhh..

* * *

><p>Malamnya, seperti kebiasaan Luhan, ia belajar sambil membiarkan laptopnya menyala. Dan tepat pukul 20.30 ada bunyi 'ting! ting!' yang muncul dari laptopnya, tanda ada e-mail masuk. Luhan membiarkannya. Karena tersisa satu soal lagi (soal PR, tentunya) dan barulah setelah itu ia bebas melakukan apapun.<p>

Setelah selasai mengerjakan PRnya. Luhanpun membereskan bukunya. Tadi ia dan eomman telah makan malam. Appa baru pulang pukul sepuluh nanti, beliau lembur hari ini.

Oh, ternyata ada e-mail yang masuk.

* * *

><p>To : <span>Luhanniie <span> lovexo. com.

From : SehunOh  loveexo. com.

Selamat malam, Luhan-sunbae.

Semoga tidak sedang mengganggu, Sunbae. Bukankah tadi siang kita sudah diberitau pembina soal persiapan lombanya? Jadi kita tinggal mempersiapkan cerita dan gambarnya saja. Bagaimana? Apakah Sunbae sudah ada ide? Temanya tentang keluarga, bukan?

Salam,

Oh Sehun

N.B : Nama e-mailmu menarik sekali, Sunbae.

* * *

><p>Luhan tertegun membacanya. Apalagi diakhir surat soal nama e-mailnya yang kata Sehun 'menarik sekali'. Arhh! Seharusnya Luhan beri alamat e-mail yang satunya ajaaa. Tapi.. Yang satu itu khusus masalah fanfic dengan Hunnie sih.. Ah, biarlah, terserah Sehun memikirkannya saja.. Huwee~ Sebenarnya e-mail itu dibuatkan eommanya, makanya namanya jadi aneh gitu.. Uh! Eomaannya keterlaluaannn~ Lihatkan, sekarang hancur sudah image manly yang dibangun Luhan didepan Sehun. Huwee~ Kok nama e-mail se-girly itu sihh.. Luhankan manly!<p>

* * *

><p>To : <span>SehunOh <span> lovexo. com.

From : Luhanniie  lovexo. com.

Ya, Sehun-ssi. Err, tadi ada kepikiran sedikit idenya. Saya sebenarnya maunya yang antimainstream, yang gak banyak yang tau, yang idenya masih jarang. Tapi bingung mau apa. Saya mikirnya masalah kaya gini:

Gimana kalo cerita soal anak broken home? Tapi kita buat perbedaan dengan cerita yang lain, yaitu kita gak akan membuat anak itu jadi anak pembangkang (kan kebanyakan gitu..), tapi kita buat ia jadi anak yang sabar, yang penurut, hingga orang-tuanya baikan karena sikapnya.

Bukankah ini juga mengandung pesan moral? Agar bila kita mempunyai masalah, jalan satu-satunya hanya sabar, karena dengan sabar kita bisa berpikir jernih dan rasional, dan tak jarang malah akan menemukan solusi dari masalah kita. Gimana? Ada ide lain, Sehunnie? Boleh saya panggil gitu?

Salam,

Luhan (Manly!)

N.B : T_T E-mail ini dibuatkan eomma, makanya namanya jadi gak manly gitu. Dan, tau gak mengapa saya ingin memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie? Itu biar kita sama-sama punya nama yang kyeopta.. Hihi (Jadi gak saya aja ^^v)

* * *

><p>Send. Luhan kirim e-mailnya yang panjang itu. Kalian lihat? Mengapa Luhan terkesan cerewet banget yaa? Bukankah ia punya penyakit 'takut sosialisasi'? Mungkin karena ini tidak bertatap muka langsung, dan karena ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. Temannya bertambah satu, walau yang mengakui ini hanya dirinya, yaitu Sehun.. Hunniee,, Luhan sedang bahagia banget sekarang.. Luhan jadi pengen cerita ke Hunnie. Tapi nanti saja deh.<p>

Tak berapa lama datang lagi balasan dari Sehun. Wah berarti Sehun online! Kalau gitu beralih ke mode obrolan saja~ Tapi, baca dulu deh..

* * *

><p>To : <span>Luhanniie <span> lovexo. com.

From : SehunOh  lovexo. com.

Wahh, idenya keren, Luhanie-hyung (boleh kupanggil gitu?) Hihi. Aku gak menyebut nama e-mail, hyung, girly kok! Kan Hyung sendiri yang menyiratkan gitu ;D. Kan aku bilang, nama e-mail hyung 'menarik sekali'. Hihi.

Kembali soal cerita, aku suka idenya, hyung. Kita pakai itu saja. Aku juga sudah kepikiran mau bikin seperti apa ilustrasinya.

Salam,

Sehunie

N.B : Hyung, jangan tersinggung yaa.. Aku gak maksud gitu kok.. Aku suka nama itu.. 'Luhannie'..

Psstt! Hyung beralih ke obrolah yuk? Misal hyung gak sibuk aja..

* * *

><p>Luahn tersneyum membacanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tersinggung, ia juga hanya bercanda. Dan yaa mari kita beralih ke obrolan..<p>

**Luhanniie** : Hanya bercanda, Sehunie.. Hyung gak marah kok..

**SehunOh** : Hihi

**SehunOh** : Hyung, ayo kita membahas masalah ceritanya!

**SehunOh** : Baiknya nama tokoh utamanya siapa yaa?

**Luhanniie** : Emhh,, Hyung beri rekomendasi yaa.. Gimana kalo 'HunHan'? Atau 'Selu'?

**SehunOh** : Lucu~ Darimana dapat ide itu, Hyung?

**Luhanniie** : HunHan itu se-HUN lu-HAN dan Selu itu juga sama SEhun LUhan jugaa~~ Wkwkwk.. Maaf ya tadi iseng aja bikinnya,, :D ^^v

**SehunOh** : :D Tapi bagus, kok.. Aku suka yang Selu, jadi kita pake selu yaa

**Luhanniie** : Teruss, Gimana kalo tokoh utamanya kembar?!

**Luhanniie **: Sehunnie yang ngusulin nama lainnya! Jadi kita imbang :D

**SehunOh** : Oke ^^k Gimana kalo 'Ziyu'?

**Luhanniie** : Kyaa~ Imut sekali! Pakai itu pakai itu!

Dan banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan. Sampai tak terasa Luhan mengobrol bersama Sehun sampai jam satu malam, dan mungkin gak bakal berhenti kalo Luhan gak ditegur eommanya. Hihi. Ternyata chatting bareng Sehunnie sama asyiknya dengan chatting bareng Huniie.

Luhan tersenyum. 'Jadi ini yaa rasanya punya teman baru?' batin Luhan. Selama ini sahabat terdekatnya hanya Hunnie. Kini Sehunnie juga sudah Luhan anggap teman spesialnya.. Arghh~~ Senangnya punya temann baruu~~ Luhan berharap, ia akan berteman terus selamanya dengan Hunnie, sahabat sejatinya dan dengan Sehunnie, sahabat barunya..

Yang Luhan tidak tau, mereka itu dua orang yang sama..

* * *

><p>Inilah chapter duanya! Yang kemaren masih saya lanjutkan..Terima kasih banyak kepadayang telah berkenan membaca dan mereview fanfic aneh saya ini.. Saya senang sekali atas reviewnya.. Terima kasih banyaak~~<p>

**_Kim Ra In | kimyori95 | shinyeonchal | luludeer2009 | Kwon Ara | NoonaLu | Oh SeHan_**

Ini reply saya :

**luludeer2009 : T**erima kasih atas reviewnya! Hihi, maaf ini belum end,, :D Sebenarnya sy juga maunya jadi romence. Tapi sy gak ahli. Takutnya nanti malah aneh, jadi friendship aja deh.. Dengan bumbu romance tentunya.. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnyaa ^^/

**shinyeonchal** : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ahaha.. memang kebanyakan Sehun itu dibikin dingin2 gimana gitu/? sifatnya.. :D Tapi itu yang bikin sifatnya cool kan? Hihi Sebenarnya Sehun juga pendiam disini, tapi kan di media sosial dia enggak.. :D Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnyaa ^^/**  
><strong>

**kimyori95** : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Berasa kayak tokohnya? Benarkah? :D Wah~~ Hihi.. Sehunnya ketemuan tuh dengan Luhan, namun masih dalam wujud 'Sehun' bukan 'Hunnie' :D Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnyaa ^^/**  
><strong>

**Kim Ra In** : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Hihi, belum end sebenarnya.. Dan yaa mamanya Luhan fujoshi akut.. Hihi Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnyaa ^^/**  
><strong>

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca fic saya yang aneh ini ^^..

Berkenan memberikan komentar dan masukan?

Terima kasih dan Annyeong~~ ^^


End file.
